When Heroes Meet
by GenisFangirl
Summary: Cress and friends fall about 4000 years into the past while time traveling. How will Lloyd's group react? Will either one go insane? Rated for swearing and minor things in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**When Heroes Meet**

Sadly, I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Phantasia or Abyss.

* * *

Lloyd was just strolling outside Iselia when...

"Ah! Ow! That hurt!"

"My back!"

"Stop talking like an old geezer!"

"Arche, you're on my bow!"

"I think you're on the Unicorn Horn!"

The blond swordsman blinked. "Just where the hell are we this time? And just who the hell is that dude wearing red and suspenders staring at us?"

"Cress! Don't use vulgar language! How many times have I told you?!"

Lloyd, realizing they were talking about him responded, "Gimmie your name and I'll give you mine."

A ninja-girl disappeared from the pile in a swirl of leaves, then reappeared nearby. "What's so wrong about wearing red?"

Then, a certain brat came. "Lloyd---Whoamagoddess! Who are they?"

"As if I knew. I've been asking that question for two whole minutes now! TWO WHOLE MINUTES!! They fell from the sky."

The pink-haired girl managed to get out, still struggling with her broom. "That kid reminds me of Brambert. Could it be..."

"No, it can't." Cress managed to get out as well.

"Brambert? My name is Genis, by the way," said Genis.

"What year is it anyway?" Asked Cress.

"It's barely year 1 on the Aserien Calender. Lloyd just thought it up overnight. Though I still don't believe him."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Cress looked like his lower jaw would fall to the ground. "What? Y- you must be joking! Last time I checked we were screwing around with time _after _year 4202!"

"You mean..."

"You're from the future?" said Lloyd while Arche said, "You're from the past?"

Chester shook his head. "That's the last time Arche messes around with the controls in Thor...

_Flashback_

_"Let's go and finish this with Dhaos!. What are you doing?!"_

_"Just..."_

_"Travelers confirmed. Antimatter energy released... Wormhole generated. Baby universe confirmed. Time warp operation systems all green. Time warp commencing. 3.. 2.. 1..."_

_"Ahhh!!!!!!! Did you warp us in the sky? Must... Get... Wing Pack..."_

_THUD!_

_End flashback_

"I could send them back with the Eternal Sword but... I'm too lazy." Lloyd yawned. "Battling really takes a lot out of you."

"Fine! Be that way! I'll send us back!" Cress reached for his Eternal Sword.

Origin appeared before the eight. "I'm sorry, my power belongs to Lloyd at this time." He returned to wherever the Summon Spirits are.

Cress swore.

The blond healer reminded him, "Don't swear! My name is Mint. This is Cress, Chester, Claus, Arche and Suzu," she said, pointing to each friend.

"Suzu looks like she's from Mizuho, she has the same Chief outfit as Sheena." Genis had the same look as he did when they met Presea for the first time.

"We'll bring you to Iselia for now."

**_Later..._**

"Just why _my_ house?! Why not Colette's or something?!" A slightly pissed Genis glared at Lloyd.

Lloyd tried to change the subject. "This isn't as annoying as when the Luke guy passed. He was a freakin' asshole!"

"Jade kicked my ass! I'm going to get him back someday!"

Lloyd smiled, as his plan to change the subject worked.

"Why do I feel like I've been had?"

**_Meanwhile..._**

A certain chosen was hanging out with Cress and friends. "I'm usually not interested in men but... Headbands rule!"

Cress grinned. "Yeah!"

* * *

I wuv cwossovers! Don't you?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own noooooooooooothing at all!_**

This chapter is filler-ish. Next chapter is the official meeting of the two groups.

* * *

Lloyd looked temptingly at the cake. He took a bite and died. 

"Um... Arche? What did you do this time?"

Arche smiled at the small mage. "I just teamed up with Raine to make that cake over there. I hope it's better since I need to res--clear my disgraceful title!"

Genis sweatdropped. "That's what _she _thought..." He looked at the cake, then Lloyd. "We need to get him a life bottle!"

---

Cress was comparing maps with Zelos. "Look, Asgard is near Midgards, Altamira is on an island like Alvanista, Palmacosta is near Venezia, Meltokio is near Arlee, and Flanoir is near Fenrir. Ymir Forest and the Elves are in the same place on both maps, and the giant tree is in the same location, beside Iselia and Miguel."

"I got your point. Do you like women?"

"Meh. I like headbands."

"Yeah! Women love headbands!" Zelos went heart-eyed.

---

(Sorry if this part makes no sense...) Sheena and Klarth were watching a summon spirit dispute. Sheena brought some popcorn.

The current Gnome said, "I should have never retired! This guy looks like a mutated Dugtrio!"

"Gnome!"

"(3$#4$$5&7(0"

"Volt! Make up thou mind! Are thee going to speak past tongue or future tongue!?"

"..."

"We shouldn't have retired either, right Fairess and Yutis?"

"Right!"

"Right!"

"Ugh! The Producers din't put me in!"

"What the hell are you talking about Cel?"

"Shut up you overgrown mole!"

"I'm just---"

"You peeked at me!"

The group of spirits was silent.

"Aw... Well, Cel here was with Efreet!"

"..."

"..." Which meant 'Stop stealing my language!'

"Voooolt!"

"I shouln't have retired either. That damn eagle!"

Everyone looked at Aska.

"Yo, man, you don't usually swear."

"ASKA!" Luna pulled him by the tail and dragged him away.

"Oh hellfires, Chameleon is back."

"Maxwell! You know better than to insult my fire!"

"GremilnL's back too."

"That Gremlin stole my ring!"

"And Pluto."

"Don't even start about Pluto!"

"Aw... We're outta time... Let's reschedule this to next Saturday."

"I have an appointment that day."

"Fine, next Sunday. See ya!"

---

"Can't... Stand... Ditziness..." Chester was in a fetal position on the ground. Why? Let's find out.

"Chester, look! A bunny! Look! A wasp! Look! A wolf! Look! A... What species is this again?" Yep, you guessed it, Colette.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here it is! I don't own anything!

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the schoolhouse a bit later. And when I mean a _bit _I mean enough time for Presea and Regal to get there, to resurrect Lloyd, to drag Chester out of the forest _since Colette said he couldn't keep up and she's sorry that she abandoned him and sorry for driving him insane with sorrys_ (rinse and repeat about a thousand times, would you be insane?), dump him into the pond, and get him dry. Unfortunately the ducks thought Chester was a threat and attacked the group. Oh, did I mention we bribed Kratos, Yuan and Mithos to come too? All we need now is Dhaos. Now, while waiting, certain people were playing poker. 

"Poker? What's poker?" asked Mint.

"Well, babe, you haven't been to a casino before? I'll go with you for a--"

Genis pulled him by his ear. "Don't you even think about dating a woman that you just met. And from the future too!"

Mint turned red. From blushing or rage, we'll never know. "You can take my place, Arche."

**_About five minutes later..._**

If you thought they were ready to play, then you're wrong!

If you looked at the scene, you'd see five teenagers staring wide-eyed at a twelve-year-old with a big pile of cookies. And a button.

"I demand a rematch!" shouted Arche.

"Nooooooooo! My precious button! Oh well, I can always ask dad to make another one."

"OMG! Lloyd employed the word 'precious' correctly! IT'S A MIRACLE!" That. Was. Raine.

"Hey Raine, want to join?"

"The evil maniac can join too right?"

Lloyd wiped his eyes in hope of it being an illusion. "Mithos, aren't you dead?"

"No, I just faked my death and lived on an isolated island and not even found by Yuan."

"Woah! Who's Mithos? Who's Yuan?"

"Who's Mithos? I am the one and only Mithos Yggdrasil! Everyone knows me!"

"Yggdrasil? that's the name of the tree!"

"I told Colette to name it Steve, but no! It had to be Yggdrasil."

**_About a minute later..._**

"Wow professor, I never knew you were this good..."

"PWNED! HAHAHAHA!!"

"Goddessdammit Mithos! You _do_ realize that _you_ got pwned my Raine?"

**_Ten minutes and three games later..._**

"YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! I'm still the champion! I'm still the champion!"

"Anyone else want to knock out the brat with a stick?"

Everyone at the table raised their hand. We will likely skip this part because of extreme violence...

**_After beating the crap outta a certain half-elf..._**

Dhaos warped to the isolated island Mithos talked about. Seeing no one there, he warped away and _accidentally_ landed in the schoolhouse.

"Dhaos!" Cress drew his sword.

"What the hell are you doing here?! You're supposed to be somewhere in the future!"

The blond swordsman glared. "I should ask the same for you."

"I'm just visiting Mithos," he said while returning the glare.

Colette skipped in. "Oh! More people! Who wants to have a tea party?"

Everyone with at least _some_ sanity stepped away from her.

---

Lloyd looked at the guest list. "Let's see...Cress, Mint, Chester, Klarth, Arche, Suzu, Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Kratos, Sheena, Zelos, Regal, Presea,Yuan and Mithos. Why is 'Dhaos' written in a different handwriting? Why is there even a guest list? It's not a party. Why am I taking to myself?"

"Because you're a stupid h---" **_SMACK!_**

**_

* * *

_**


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

"Teachmehowtofly!Teachmehowtofly!Teachmehowtofly!Teachmehowtofly!Teachmehowtofly!Teachmehowtofly!Teachmeh--"

"SHUT UP! If you want to learn how to fly, go get a broom!" _I'm not going to tell him that only female witches can_ _fly. I think._

"Okay Arche! Hey, that rimed!" Genis dashed into his rebuilt house and after a few bangs and crashes, dashed out with Raine's Deck Brush. "Is this okay?"

"Waitami-- I mean, it's fine! Now channel your mana under it, as mana floats up. And watch out for winds if you ever get it right!"

"Okay!"

**_A few minutes pass..._**

Loud crashes are heard from the schoolhouse. Lloyd wonders what's happening in there, and saw Arche whistling innocently while walking around Iselia. He stopped to ask her, "Wha--"

"Mithos."

"Oh."

Colette skipped into the conversation. "Lloyd! I just want to tell you that Genis is trying to make holes in the schoolhouse like me! Isn't it exiting?"

"Arche just told me that it was Mithos..."

"It could have been Mithos _and _Genis!"

"Colette..."

**_Meanwhile..._**

Genis is riding the Deck Brush like a rodeo horse in the schoolhouse. Result: Destructive.

"GRR! Stupid broom! I'll burn you!"

You know, he wasn't joking about the "I'll burn you!". Anyone who was passing by the Sage household could see the Brush tied to a post and Genis lighting a dead branch with magic. Good thing Raine wasn't in town. Or was she?

"GENIS! Why are you trying to burn my second best weapon?"

And everyone should know the result, which concludes this short chapter.

* * *

Next time: Arche vs. Raine! Anti-Iron Cook showdown!


	5. Chapter 5

**W**hen**H**eroes**M**eet

"I have a really bad feeling about this..."

"Yeah, last time I died."

"Relax, this time they're against each other..."

Chester and Genis will be our announcers, since... well, reasons.

**Cooking Contest: Arche VS Raine!**

"Each contestant will have to cook four dishes and one desert. May the best..."

"Or in this case, worst..."

"...Chef win!"

"Good luck to the contestants and anyone who will eat their cooking!"

"Good luck!"

**ROUND ONE**

"Arche opens up with her well known Melon Bread!"

"But Raine counters with Lemon Sandwich!"

"Let's look at the judges..."

"Whoamasummonspirits! Cress has already fainted from who-knows-what!"

"Colette gives a 10/10 to both contestants... typical..."

"Lloyd... Left? Nah, he gives a 6 to the professor and an 8 to Arche. With a trip to the bathroom to go."

"Kratos gives a 2 to Raine and 1 to Arche..."

"Zelos... is flirting again..."

"Would you concentrate?"

"Sorry."

"That's all our judges, folks. Genis, you do the math."

"If we don't count Cress, the average is 6 and 6.3! Arche wins this round!

**ROUND TWO**

"Professor Raine's preparing something... It's tomato salad!

"Arche doesn't stand a chance against that one! What will she cook up?"

* * *

What _will_ Arche cook? I need help, any ideas?


End file.
